fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Silvus Vs. Wendigon
Silvus Vs. Wendigon is a "Film" that takes place in universe 1968 Plot Tokyo, Japan 1989 Two siblings are out playing around in a park, when suddenly they notice a golden glow coming from the forest next to the park. They decide to investigate. "I don't think this is a good idea Rose" Said the boy "Don't worry, what if it's gold? We could help Mommy and Daddy get back up on their feet, Daniel. We'll be fine" Said the girl They approach the light and inside a hole is a strange golden egg. They decide to bring it home without telling their parents, as they want to keep the creature that lives in it as a pet once it hatches. They bring it into their room and hide it in the closes where it's warm "Are you sure they won't find it?" Daniel said "Stop being a worrier" Responded Rose "Run, I don't want you getting hurt" A voice said "Is that the egg talking?" Said Daniel "I don't want you to get hurt, darkness is coming" it said "It is!" Rose said, but after that it stopped The Next Night "Goodnight, we love you and see you tomorrow, but I'm sad to say we'll be gone for a few days. The babysitter will arrive tomorrow" The parents of Rose and Daniel said "Goodnight, we love you too" The twins responded 1 hour later... Creak, creak, creak. Daniel, woken by this asked his sister if she heard anything "D-did you hear something?" "Go back to sleep" Step, step, step. Daniel decided to look out from under his blanket and there he saw 2 red eyes staring at him from the room. One moment later it tried to pounce on him, but he jumped out of his bed quick enough to dodge it, waking up rose. "W-What's that?" Daniel said "I don't know! get your baseball bat!" Responded Rose Suddenly, the closet began to glow and the creature had found it's target. But the egg emitted Golden waves of energy that hurt the creature. More began to appear and the twins attacked them left and right smashing them into bone piles and fur. A giant deer like one broke the closet door and found the egg. It was about to smash it when Crack! The egg hatched and out came a silver and golden creature with no legs and instead a tail like a snake, with arms that have short pointy spikes at the end. It instantly jumped onto the skeletal deer-like creature an started puncturing parts of it. The Creature managed to escape out the window. The creature talked to them through telepathy, saying one thing "I am Silvus" It went back into the closet to sleep and the twins went back to sleep, traumatized. Next morning The kids went to the closet to see Silvus gone. Meanwhile, Silvus was in a valley, absorbing the sun's energy for what will come. Suddenly, Silvus started to grow full Kaiju size with blade appendages like those of the necromorph came out of his back, his spikes turn into blades, a few spikes formed on his tail. He was ready to fight Wendigon. Meanwhile at Mount Fuji The ground started to rumble and shake. 2 skeletal hands came out of the ground and fire appeared, the creature finally brought itself out of the ground. It appeared to be mostly skeletal, with fur on it's torso and it's ribcage exposed, revealing organs. it was Wendigon The two kaiju sensed each other and met at a village in the mountains, unfortunately Wendigon got there first and started to destroy it. Silvus, now fully grown, went to battle the skeletal demon. Unfortunately, Wendigon saw the Silver Sword-handed kaiju and blasted Silvus with a beam, which Silvus had been able to dodge, and quickly charged at wendigon, hitting him with his thick head, which chipped a part of wendigon's left horn. Making Wendigon Angrier, who unleashed his fury, by slashing, biting and shooting Silvus with beams, which greatly damaged the sword-handed serpent, who roared in pain. The twins appeared at the village to cheer Silvus on. Silvus began to get more powerful from the sun. Silvus proceeded to slash Wendigon's arms and legs, almost breaking them. Silvus Cut Wendigon's right arm and part of his legoff and finally stabbing him in the chest with his blades, making the skeletal demon roar in pain like how Silvus did. Silvus decided to finish Wendigon off by sealing him off into where he came from. Silvus' Blades start glowing and having energy spinning around them, as Wendigon is trying to get up, Silvus sends the energy made by the blades at Wendigon, Which enclosed him with a mist, Wendigon could not be seen, but was heard screaming in pain, agony and defeat as the mist/smoke disappeared and the roaring stopped, all that was left was burnt grass, which the village made a statue of Silvus on in his honor, for saving them. As Silvus approached the ocean, which was a bright orange from the sunset, the Village people could be heard saying things like how they were thankful and saying goodbye and the kids were doing the same. Silvus started to glow gold and he turned into sparkles of light and disappeared. The end Kaiju Silvus Wendigon Unknown Skeletal Creatures Humans Daniel Rose Daniel and Rose's parents Babysitter (Mentioned) The village people Trivia * This took about an hour to write, you're welcome * This story was created before I wrote the Kurokogon stuff. It was only the ending and the last part of the fight though * The twin's parents are a bit irresponsible Category:Universe 1968 Category:TheAmazingDeltax's "Films" Category:Fictional Movies